Harry who?
by CMHValex
Summary: Harry makes a wish one day and wakes up in the Marauder's time. The catch is, he doesn't remember who he is. Can the Marauders help him get his memory back? Different than my other time travel story. HBP Spoilers. Rated for safety. Please R&R.


1Disclaimer: I don't own it. Stop rubbing it in.

Harry opened his eyes as he heard his aunt's voice call up to him that breakfast was ready. He really wasn't in the mood to go downstairs just to be ignored, so he merely groaned and turned over. He'd spent almost the entire summer here, every minute as miserable as the last. Dumbledore, the closest thing he had ever had to a father, was dead, murdered by his former teacher, Severus Snape, Sirius, Harry's godfather, had been dead for a while, he'd had to break up with his girlfriend Ginny so that she'd be protected, and, to make matters worse, he had to stay in this stupid house with his muggle aunt, uncle, and cousin. He didn't mind muggles, the non-magical people of the world; not all of them were very bad, but his family, all that was left of it anyway, hated magic. He had grown up under strict and oppressive rule of his aunt and uncle, who insisted that magic didn't exist, and that his parents had died in a car crash. What had really happened, however, was that an evil wizard came after them and killed them, somehow leaving the infant Harry alive, with only a small, lightning-shaped scar, while the dark lord was weakened almost to the point of death. Harry hadn't even known he was a wizard until he was eleven years old, and he began at his new school, Hogwarts, which was directed by the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. 'So much has happened in these past years,' Harry thought. So, as he lay on his bed, trying to survive the next two weeks until he turned seventeen and could move out on his own, he made a silent wish. 'All I want,' he thought as he was quickly falling back to sleep, 'is to be a normal kid. To know my parents, and not have any dark wizards trying to kill me. I want the chance to go out in public and not have people ogle at my scar. I don't want to be famous anymore. I never wanted it. I want the chance to be _me_, not some prodigy child everyone expects to save the day. I wish I could just be...' Before he finished the thought, he had drifted off to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What happened, Minerva?" asked a man with half-moon spectacles, long white hair, and an equally long white beard.

"I don't know, Albus," replied a woman with her hair pulled strictly back into a bun. "Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Sirius Black found him lying out in the courtyard. They said he was unconscious when they got to him. I believe them, too. As much as those boys like to pull pranks, they actually looked frightened."

"Do we have any idea who he is?" asked the man, whom the woman had referred to as Albus.

"No. I've never seen him before. And this scar on his forehead, what could possibly have caused it?" Minerva asked curiously.

"Only a very powerful curse could leave a scar like that," Albus replied. "I think we should watch this boy very closely. Try to discover who he is, and what he is doing here when he awakes." Minerva gave a curt nod, and Albus walked away, leaving her with the unconscious boy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lily, did you hear the news?" asked a high-pitched voice in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory. "There's a stranger in the school. A boy. Looks to be about our age."

"Really? No, I hadn't heard," replied Lily, a girl with long red hair and deep green eyes. "Have you seen him? What is he doing here?"

"I don't know," replied the first girl. "James, Sirius, and Remus found him lying unconscious in the courtyard. They took him to the hospital wing. McGonagall is with him now. I didn't actually see him, though. James and Sirius were talking about him in the common room."

"James and Sirius, eh? We'll see about that," replied Lily drily. She didn't trust anything those two said any more than she trusted a blast-ended skrewt. She did, however, trust that Remus would tell her the truth, so she determined to ask him. She got up off of her bed, and proceeded down the stairs from the dormitory to the common room. When she saw a crowd of people grouped in one corner, she knew that James and Sirius had to be in the middle of it. She maneuvered her way into the center of the group, and spotted Remus standing away from his friends, hidden partly in the shadows. Remus definitely wasn't one for publicity, even though he was always involved in some prank with James, Sirius, and their friend Peter. Lily made her way over to Remus, and said, "so, tell me about this mysterious strange boy you three found."

"You didn't hear James and Sirius telling about it already?" Remus asked with a small grin on his face.

"Oh Remus, you know how those two exaggerate. So tell me the truth. Who is he? And what really happened. I know that you three didn't save him from a mountain troll who could walk across the water like those two gits are saying." Remus just laughed and shook his head.

"Actually, it was rather unremarkable," he replied. "We were just...well...we were just out walking, and we happened to see a large shape in a crumpled heap on the ground. We were curious, so we went over to see what it was. It turned out to be a boy, about our age. I must say, he looked a bit like James. Skinny with black, messy hair, and even wire framed glasses, just like James'. Of course he also had a very odd scar on his forehead. Rather like a lightning bolt. We have no idea who he is, but we took him to McGonagall straight away."

'Strange,' thought Lily. 'Oh well, strange things happen all the time at Hogwarts. Still...' her thought was interrupted when a strangled cry erupted in the common room. She jerked her head towards James and Sirius, who were acting out the fictional encounter with the water-walking mountain troll.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry slowly opened his eyes, wondering where he was. He saw a woman sitting beside him, a very strict-looking woman with her hair pulled tightly back into a bun. At the moment, however, he had a concerned look on her face.

"Hello," she said to him. "I am Professor McGonagall. You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A few of the students found you lying unconscious outside, so we brought you to the hospital wing. What is your name?"

"Harry," Harry replied, grasping for more information from his mind.

"Harry what?" asked Professor McGonagall, looking curiously at the confused look on Harry's face.

"I-I'm not sure," Harry replied, beginning to panic. "I don't...I don't remember."


End file.
